vidders_viddingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailormoon7771
Hey you on the computer take a look at this page! Why hello I'm Bekah or sailormoon7771. I'll get into my history ,and stuff in a moment ,but I just want to say how much vidding has impacted my life. I made so many friends form around the world ,and I love each ,and everyone of them. They are like my extended family. I was very much a loner in high school. I only had 2 really close friends,but I would come home ,and know I had friends. Anyway enough of that now. I don't want to make anyone cry before I get into the good stuff. History Like many vidders on here most likely this is not my first channel. My original channel Sailormoon159159 I started in 2006. If you haven't done the math that's 7 yeah that's right 7 years ago. I did not start off vidding no I created the channel just to be able to comment on someone's amv. So when I created the channel I really wasn't trying to come up with a creative name or anything. I posted my very first video on July 14,2007. I put the video on this page so you can see. As you could probably tell It was not horrible ,but it was not great either. I started vidding Power Ranger videos in 2008/2009. In 2010 I uploaded my 300th Video! In 2011 my Channel received it's first and second strike. Rather then loosing all 300 of my videos I started a new channel sailormoon7771 using a new video editer. After years of using windows movie make it was a big challenge. I didn't want to loose my vidding style ,but I knew if I wanted to take my vidding to the next level I would have to. I started editing with the program I currently use Sony Vegas Pro 9. Going from WMM to SVP9 was definatly a shock to my system. I used to go craizeir on the effects. now I don't so much. Hey you live and learn right. Actually I got tons of help from my youtube family on how to do things on Sony Vegas. Not just 1 Person but all of you. I still have a lot to learn on sony vegas however ,but your help got me to this! Crazy huh? Anyway. From there I learned new vidding fields should I say. One being doing Voiceovers ,and dubbing this year I started a fandub series or Cardcaptor Sakura on my newest channel cardcaptordub41691 were I plan to dub the entire series from episode 1 to episode 70 plus the 2 movies. Am I crazy? have you seen some of my crack vids? I would say perhaps I'm a lil bit crazy. What I'm doing now? Well, since you asked. I have not been vidding much PR lately. Mainly because I lost all my clips of power rangers ,and I grew a little tierd of vidding Power Rangers. I'm not saying I won't ever vid PR again because I'm pretty sure I will ,but I decided to go back to basics! :) Cardcaptor Sakura! I did this because well I had the clips ,and well I just wanted too. I've never concidered myself a one fandom vidder at all heck sometimes my videos are very random for example the video I uploaded today I think is about as random as they come. Anyway If I was to put a label on my vidding I would say I'm a what ever I feel like vidding that day type vidding. I go with my feelings when I vid. When I'm feeling nostalgic. I'll vid something form or with a song form my childhood if I'm feeling depressed I vid more depressing stuff if I'm happy I vid happy. If I'm feeling lovy dovy I'll vid a lovy dovy video. How long are you going to keep vidding you ask? Well for as long as I can! Anyway that is about all I want to put here so I'm going to end this by saying I love you all!